2x16
est le seizième épisode de la deuxième saison de LOST. Locke demande à Ana-Lucia de se charger du prisonnier du bunker. D'autre part, Sun commence à croire qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Résumé Flashback Sous la pression de son beau-père et avec l'espoir qu'un bébé puisse « tout changer » dans sa vie, Jin souhaite désespérément avoir un enfant. Pourtant, lui et sa femme ont beau essayer depuis un an, ils n'y parviennent pas. Jin propose alors de consulter un spécialiste, le docteur Je-Guy Kim. Ce dernier leur apprend que Sun ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant. Cette nouvelle irrite profondément Jin qui perd ses moyens alors que Sun semble moins perturbée. Plus tard, Sun se rend à un cours d'anglais donné par son ex-petit ami, Jae Lee. Celui-ci l'avait quittée pour une Américaine mais était ensuite rentré en Corée après sa rupture avec cette femme. Sun révèle à Jae Lee son soulagement de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant et ajoute qu'elle envisage de quitter Jin pour aller aux États-Unis. Malgré leur relation purement professionnelle en apparence, il semble clair que Jae Lee voudrait aller plus loin quand il l'encourage à rester en Corée avec lui. Par la suite, alors qu'elle promène son chien, Sun est abordée par le spécialiste qui lui demande de l'écouter. Il lui explique qu'il a menti parce que son mari lui faisait peur : c'est Jin qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Sun décide alors de garder la stérilité de Jin secrète. Sur l'île Ana-Lucia fait un jogging sur la plage. Lorsqu'elle arrive à sa tente, elle croise Locke en train de manger une banane. Celui-ci lui révèle qu'un homme, sans doute un des Autres, se trouve au bunker. Locke veut qu'il parte et pense qu'Ana-Lucia est la seule personne pouvant se charger de lui vu qu'elle fait partie de la police. Ana-Lucia souhaite savoir si Jack est au courant de cette demande mais Locke répond qu'il n'a pas besoin de sa permission pour lui parler. Pendant ce temps, Sun cultive son jardin lorsqu'elle entend des bruits venant d'un buisson. Apeurée, elle sursaute puis se rassure en apercevant Jin. Celui-ci lui ordonne de rentrer au camp, de ne pas rester là où elle a déjà été enlevée puis commence à arracher les plantations en disant qu'elle n'a maintenant plus de raison de venir jardiner. Sun est furieuse et se dirige vers la plage où se promènent Rose et Bernard. Ils aperçoivent Sun qui s'arrête, apparemment victime d'un malaise et lui demandent si tout va bien. Elle leur répond que c'est juste un vertige et s'en va. Dans le bunker, Jack sort de la douche et rejoint Locke qui est en train de se raser. Ce dernier lui dit qu'ils ont besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour inciter Henry à parler et propose Ana-Lucia. Jack répond qu'il ira en discuter avec elle mais Locke déclare qu'il l'a déjà fait et qu'Ana-Lucia est en train de l'interroger en ce moment. Dans l'armurerie, Henry raconte à Ana-Lucia la même histoire qu'aux autres à propos de son ballon et de la tombe de sa femme. Ana-Lucia lui demande alors de dessiner une carte carte afin qu'elle puisse aller chercher ce ballon. Elle ajoute que si elle parvient à le trouver, ils lui feront confiance. Sur la plage, Sun demande à Sawyer – qui est en train de lire un livre – si elle peut jeter un coup d'oeil au stock de médicaments qu'il garde dans sa cachette. Sawyer veut d'abord savoir ce qu'elle recherche exactement et elle murmure qu'elle a besoin d'un test de grossesse. Ana-Lucia aborde Sayid qui fabrique une table avec Charlie. Elle leur parle de la carte d'Henry et leur propose de partir à la recherche du ballon. Sayid pense que l'emplacement se trouve au moins à un jour de marche ce à quoi elle répond qu'ils devraient partir de suite. Sur le chemin, Ana-Lucia remarque que Charlie porte une arme. Elle lui suggère de la donner à quelqu'un qui sait s'en servir mais Charlie répond que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue avec un revolver elle a tué quelqu'un. Il choisit donc de le donner à Sayid. Sur la plage, Sun attend le résultat du test de grossesse avec Kate. Sun lui demande si elle en a déjà fait un et Kate lui répond que c'est le cas. Après quelques minutes, elles découvrent que Sun est enceinte. Elles demandent alors l'avis de Jack qui confirme la fiabilité du test. Le moment est donc venu pour Sun de dire toute la vérité à Jin. La nuit, alors que Charlie dort, Ana-Lucia se confie à Sayid : elle sait que personne ne l'apprécie et avoue que ça a toujours été le cas dans sa vie. Elle ajoute que même si elle essayait de faire des efforts, elle serait toujours la même pour eux. Cependant, elle admet que Sayid a une bonne raison de la détester et elle s'excuse pour ce qu'elle a fait. Sayid répond qu'elle essayait juste de protéger ses amis et que ce n'est pas elle qui a tué Shannon mais les Autres. Il annonce ensuite que quelque chose devra être fait dès qu'ils prouveront qu'Henry est l'un d'entre eux. Le lendemain, le groupe atteint l'endroit où le ballon est supposé se trouver et décide se séparer pour faciliter les recherches. Sur la plage, Bernard cherche une huître car il veut donner une perle à Rose pour se faire pardonner d'avoir oublié son anniversaire. Jin est en train de pêcher à côté de lui et lui explique qu'il ne trouvera pas d'huîtres sur cette plage. Sawyer les rejoint et annonce à Bernard que Sun est enceinte. Jin, qui ne parle que coréen, ne comprend pas pourquoi Sawyer l'appelle "Daddy-o". Jin se rend au jardin de Sun et commence à le fixer. Sun arrive, Jin lui demande pardon et lui avoue qu'il déteste son comportement violent. Il lui dit aussi qu'il n'arrive pas à apprendre la langue des autres membres du camp, qu'il ne les comprend pas et c'est pourquoi il a besoin d'elle. Sun lui apprend finalement qu'elle est enceinte ce qui rend Jin fou de joie. Sun lui jure qu'elle ne l'a jamais trompé et lui révèle ce que le spécialiste lui a dit, à propos de sa stérilité : Jin la croit, pensant alors que la grossesse est due à un miracle mais on observe que Sun est moins sereine. Ensemble, ils discutent sur le prénom de leur futur enfant et se mettent d'accord pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres survivants. Sun dit que Jack et Kate sont déjà au courant et sans doute aussi Sawyer. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Jin comprend la signification du surnom que Sawyer lui a donné et il ajoute que Bernard le sait également. Dans le bunker, Jack fait sortir Henry de sa cellule pour le petit-déjeuner. Il lui donne des céréales puis Henry demande d'où vient toute cette nourriture, ce à quoi Jack et Locke ne répondent pas. Il poursuit alors en leur indiquant qu'il a dessiné une carte pour Ana-Lucia puis se met à plaisanter sur le climat de secret qui règne sur le camp en remarquant l'étonnement de Jack et de Locke. A haute voix, Henry s'interroge sur le sort du groupe d'Ana-Lucia : s'il était un des Autres, il aurait programmé de le faire capturer pour procéder à un échange avec lui, heureusement donc qu'il n'est pas un des Autres. Face au regard de méfiance que lui jettent Jack et Locke, il demande simplement s'il n'ont pas du lait. Divers Anecdotes * La chanson que Locke écoute dans la trappe est "Pushing Too Hard" de The Seeds. * Le dialogue entre Sawyer et Bernard sur la plage se déroule à l'envers. Dans le bon ordre, cela donne : : BERNARD : Well how do you know? (Comment le sais-tu ?) : SAWYER : Oh, I got my source! (Oh! J'ai mes sources !) : BERNARD : Well aren't you gonna tell him that? (Bon et tu ne vas pas lui dire ?) : SAWYER : Not my place! (C'est pas mon rôle !) : BERNARD : You should tell him! Or…? (Tu devrais lui dire ! Ou…?) : SAWYER : Hell no! Let Sun-shine tell him! (Bon sang non ! Laisse Sun-shine lui dire !) * Le livre que lit Sawyer sur la plage est Margaret Are You There God? It's Me, de Judy Blume. Ce livre raconte la vie de Margaret, une pré-ado, avec ses problèmes (acheter son premier soutien-gorge, avoir ses premières règles ou son attirance pour les garçons). * Sun utilise un test de grossesse fabriqué par les laboratoires Widmore. * Dans l'épisode précédent, , Sun met en garde Claire sur le fait qu'une mère ne laisserait jamais seul son enfant. Claire riposte en lui demandant si elle est mère. A la façon dont Sun répond, on peut pressentir les événements qui vont suivre. . }} Thèmes récurrents *Sun découvre qu'elle est enceinte. *Quand Sayid, Ana-Lucia et Charlie trouvent l'enplacement du ballon d'Henry, il se met à pleuvoir. *Sayid dit que la recherche de la montgolfière va prendre une journée. (Temps) *On apprend dans le flashback que Jin ne dit pas que le travail dont le charge son beau-père est de brutaliser des gens. *Jin en tant qu'homme de main de son beau-père est quelqu'un de mauvais alors que le fait qu'il fasse tout pour sauver son mariage et quitter le pays avec Sun le rend bon. *Jin demande pardon à Sun pour tout le mal qu'il a fait quand il était avec elle. *L'un des "collègues" de Jin est chargé de tuer quelqu'un. Jin intervient sur le principe qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. **Quand Jin entre dans la maison de sa victime, on peut voir Hurley qui gagne 150 000 $ à la loterie sur l'écran de télévision. Category:Episodes Category:Saison 2